United Together
by Daughter Poseidon
Summary: Percy gasped they had won the war. "Bob says hello" a bit of Percabeth and Jiper, concentrating on Leo's death and the bead that united them together.


Percy gasped, stunned. They had done it. They had finally won the war but had paid a terrible price. Leo, was gone. He was dead. He had sacrificed himself to save them all. He looked around the battlefield and saw his friends reflecting the same grief and sorrow he felt in his eyes.

Percy opened his mouth to speak, "We need to arrange a burial for-for everyone and Le-Leo" he winced as he heard his own voice crack. Jason and Piper solemnly nodded and announced they were going to make his shroud with the help of the Hephaestus Cabin. Frank and Hazel then went to find Reyna to offer their help. Nico also helped, he made sure all of the demigods who bravely risked their lives and died doing it were granted immediate passage into Elysium.

Percy glanced at Annabeth who suddenly clutched her side. His sea green eyes filled with worry. Annabeth smiled weakly at him. "I'm fine Seaweed Brain" He shook his head. "Annabeth we need to get you to the Apollo Cabin". He lifted her up and ran despite Annabeth's protests. As soon as they got to the infirmary, Annabeth was given ambrosia and nectar and her side was bandaged and she was laid down on the bed. Will then walked over to Percy, "Annabeth is fine but she will need rest. We have given her medicine so she will sleep." Percy nodded and gave Annabeth a kiss and then walked out of the infirmary and onto the porch of the Big House.

Chiron trotted over and hugged Percy. "Percy my boy! It is good to see you again" "Yeah, you too Chiron". They caught up and talked about everything including Gaia`s defeat and Leo`s death.

 _A week later_

Percy yelped as Annabeth hugged him from behind which jolted him out of thoughts. He scowled as Annabeth laughed but forgave her instantly as he looked into those beautiful grey eyes he loved so much. The grey eyes now that were shining with happiness. Percy kissed Annabeth who kissed him back and the kiss would have gotten much more if there was a cough behind them. Annabeth and Percy sprang apart, their faces bright red as Chiron trotted in handed them two beads saying "The beads this year are special as they represent the unity between the two camps as Percy and Annabeth examined the beads. The bead was purple with the faint mark of laurels of Camp Jupiter and the familiar black Pegasus symbol of Camp Half Blood. He smiled as Chiron explained that it represented the unity between Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other as they both liked the bead. "Thank you Chiron" they said in unison. Chiron nodded and trotted away. Percy and Annabeth both added the bead to their necklace.

Grover and Juniper also came in followed by Jason and Piper who both had a leather necklace with a single bead in their hand. Grover noticed Percy and bleated "Percyyyyy" as he dove towards Percy`s direction and gave him a fist bump. Percy smiled as he hugged Grover, he had certainly missed him. Percy smiled as he introduced Grover and Jason to each other as Annabeth introduced Piper and Juniper to each other. "Hey it's good to see you again G-man how's things going with Juniper" "Great" Grover replied as he happily talked about him and Juniper and Jason smiled at them as he accepted that even Percy saw Jason as a bro Grover would always be his first choice when he had to pick between both of them. Annabeth complimented Juniper on her necklace who blushed a deep green as she said that Grover got it for her and Piper winked at Juniper who blushed an ever deeper green as she said she couldn't wait to hear more about their relationship.

Percy added a final blue shirt to his suitcase and stepped outside with Annabeth and Piper who was still chatting with Juniper and Grover who talked with Jason. Percy smiled, he had really missed his mom he couldn't wait to go home.

He looked around at the bright sunshine, at the demigods that laughed and joked. Leo`s burial had been a week ago. His shroud had been beautiful, it had been made of red silk and had been embroidered by Hephaestus and Annabeth, it had an embroidered feather from Piper, the words Team Leo in gold from Frank, Hazel and Reyna and waves and wind and a safe passage to send him into Elysium from Percy, Jason and Nico. Annabeth noticed as his smile immediately dimmed and knew he was thinking about Leo. Annabeth held his hand and stood there in silence for two minutes to grieve for their friend and Jason and Piper stood there with them as they both understood as Leo was their best friend and they joined them in grieving for him as Grover and Juniper walked away in understanding.

The sky suddenly turned dark as stars shone out all over. Jason and Piper smiled at them and walked away to give the couple a moment of peace. Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other and they swore the constellation of the Huntress winked at them. They nodded at each other and spoke three words, "Bob says hello".


End file.
